Back in Black
by A Darkened Prince
Summary: Makarov wasn't the end of Skeleton Crüe, nor the 141, Zero made sure of that. But now, a new threat has emerged in 2025. It's up to the new Generation of S.C., as well as the 141 and JSOC to stop him.


_**Surprise, Surprise! Welcome to the latest installment of the Skeleton Crüe mash-up. I am you host, Augen. Better known as Militem Infaelx, or Captain Wolf! We are live in 5... 4... 3... 2...**_

"Yo, Bitch!"

These were the words that shook David "Section" Mason out of his work, looking up at his best friend, Mike Harper, as he greeted him with his usual, don't-give-a-fuck attitude.

Shaking his head, he stood. "Mike, what's up, man?"

"Just coming to tell you that we are getting a batch of n00bs. They're coming in on VTOL here in a little bit." Harper said with a grin.

Section sighed. More fresh blood. "Got any dossiers? I'd like to know about them before I meet them.

"Check your PC. A couple of War Hero Siblings and a Tech. Alexander Jordison, Reymon Volket and Cassius Corvylov-Kirill."

"Wait, wait, wait did you say Kirill? As in The Olivia Kirill, the one who killed Vladamir Makarov?"

Harper chuckled. "That's the one, and Redd is Colonel Desmend Volket's brother."

"Skeleton Crüe? Are you shitting me? Why would they want to come to JSOC?"

"Fuck if I know. Just come on to the flight deck so we can greet them." Harper gave Section's face a playful slap as he walked on to the stairs.

Section got up, following his friend as he heard the familiar roar of a VTOL coming in. "Ah. There they are." He looked over the first dossier.

Alex Jordison, twenty-seven years old, computer wiz in high school, joined with Skeleton Crüe at Reymon Volket's recommendation. Call sign was Tacoma.

Reymon Volket, twenty-nine, joined Skeleton Crüe after they received their commendations due to his brother vouching for his heavy weapons skills and demolition. His call sign was Devil.

Cassius Corvylov, twenty-eight, was in Alfa just like her older sister, joined the Crüe for the same reasons as Reymon, but her skill sets were stealth, sniping, and heavy weapons. Snake was her code name.

There was one other, from the 141. Kiara Archer, specifications included BnC, Assault, and demolition. Her code name was Phoenix, due to her resilience of bouncing back from something that would otherwise break any normal soldier.

"I guess JSOC is about to be multicultural again." Section chuckled, watching the VTOL land. The cargo door opened, the five on board stepping off quietly. "Five... There were only four..?"

Harper stood at attention, as did Mason. It was Wolf himself. "Ease up men. Damn. I'm not here to inspect nothin'." Came the American Southerner's voice.

"Colonel, we weren't expecting you." Section said, lowering his hand.

The Crüe Leader smiled. "Had to see my little brother off. How are things here?" Wolf asked as he looked around the Obama.

"Green across the board. But I'm guessing you didn't just come here to see him off and question our status, Sir." Harper spoke up.

Wolf sighed. "We... We're thinking that Odysseus is making a move.. And in the U.S. Section, he might be moving for Woods.. Make sure that place is clear before you go talk to him. If he's there, get him. If not, ask Woods."

David Mason paled. Woods was the only other person aside from Harper, Crosby and Salazar, that he trusted with his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Vault<strong>_

Multiple vehicles were rushing past the entrance, several SUVs and an newer model MRAP between said SUVs came screeching to a halt. The back door of the armoured truck opened and the JSOC operatives, as well as Devil, Tacoma, and Snake, stepped out armed with their weapons. Harper then stepped out.

"Secure the building." Harper signaled for the go on the Vault. Section then stepped out of the truck, wearing his casual uniform. The J-SOC team moved in with practiced caution, two VTOL Warships hovering above the Vault.

Inside the Vault, a few minutes later, Section, Harper and Devil were walking down a corridor. "We've scoured every inch of the Vault sir... except this room." Devil told the two.

The trio came to a halt in front of a door, Harper and Devil preparing to breach the room before Devil then took out a key card and slashed it through a slot, allowing Harper to kick open the door and enter the room, only to find...

"Safety's on, dipshits." Came the gravely voice of Sergeant Frank Woods from his wheel chair.

Section signaled for Harper and Devil to stand down, then smiled at Woods. "Hey, old man." Came the casual greeting.

Woods gave his own smile back at Section.

"Was Raul Menendez here today?" Section asked.

Devil spoke up, letting his weapon hang. "Sergeant Woods, Raul Menendez is the leader of Cordis Die, and the most dangerous terrorist since Osama Bin Laden."

Section kneeled in front of Woods and Harper frowned at the look on the Veteran's face.

_Flashback. _

_Menendez stared at Woods, moving across the room towards the man he put in the wheel chair, kneeling in front of her and then gave him a heart shaped pendant. "Now it Begins." He said, looking into Woods' eyes. "Mi Hermana."_

_End Flashback_

Harper frowned at Woods, sighing. "Fucking waste of time, guy's a vegetable."

Section glared at Harper. "Back off!" He ordered, voice rising with a flash of anger, startled as his hand was taken and he was given the heart shaped pendant by Woods.

"All he said was "Mi Hermana...". Woods looked up at Harper, smirking. "Thats Spanish for 'sister', dipshit." He said after his silence

Section himself had brief flashes of something, holding his head while he moved across the room, his voice low as he shoveled through the memories, ones that had Menendez saying the very same thing in them.

"Listen, Kid. You'd better get your shit together. . . He's gonna attack." Woods sighed.

Harper lowered himself to look at Woods. "If you have information about a threat to national security, you've gotta tell us."

Woods nodded at Devil, who was silent during their conversation, and spoke. "Turn the camera on."

Devil reached to the miniature camera at his ear and pressed the record button. "Go ahead, Sir."

From camera view, Woods was looking at Section. "Your old man, he was doing okay in Alaska... Then fucking Hudson showed up... It was about yours truly. They found where I was being held prisoner with a spy satellite. One of them KH-09s. This baby, it shits out a film canister 12 miles up, then a C-130 comes by and... pfft... snags it at about 30,000 feet. This was not the digital age. This film had to be processed, analyzed and delivered... all by hand. Our dog in the fight was a guy named Jonas Savimbi." Woods laughed, looking over at Devil with a witty grin. "You think I'm fucking nuts? Oh-ho, This guy... He put me to shame. He was the UNITA General down there. Your pops went down there with Hudson. In exchange for my location, Mason had to help Savimbi drive back the MPLA."

Section nodded, looking up at his companions before turning back to Woods. "Then what happened?"

"What do you think? Savimbi and your old man cleaned fuckin' house. I was MIA in 'Nam... but your old man thought I was dead. After all that shit Kravchenko did to him, the numbers... Reznov being stuck in his head... He had no idea what was real... How the fuck could he? Kravchenko. When I sliced that bastard open, it saved everyone's ass. He comes to first, BOOM! Welcome to the Hanoi Hilton." Harper gave a wince at that, hearing about how bad it was for the veterans who had been able to get out of there.

"Six months later, they shipped me over to Da Nang. And this fucking place made the Hilton look good. We lost 17 in my group. By '72, it was just me, and I was not gonna die in a fucking swamp!" Woods shouted by the end, Section placing a hand on his shoulder. This calmed Woods. "Thanks, kid.. You.. How old are you?" The Vet pointed at Devil.

"Twenty-nine, sir." Devil informed.

Woods nodded. "The War Hero's Brother. I think I served with you boys' father in 'Nam. Private Donnelly Volket, right?"

Devil gave a short nod. "That was him. He died a few years back from cancer."

"One thing. Your Father was a Crack shot with the Mark 14. But anyway.. They found me on a boat on the Cubango River, in a fuckin' container. Guess who put me there.."

Harper looked to Section, who nodded. "Menendez."

"Yup. Everyone I was with at that time, we got burnt and put in a fuckin' container. Everyone died except me. Just my fuckin' luck. Mason and Hudson found me, and then a damn Hind popped up and blew up the barge. What fucking fun!"

Woods looked out the window. "We snuck around and went to some radio shack, your dad went up, then an explosion happened.. I'm so out of it at this point that its all a blur. Only thing I really remember, was a bunch of gunfire and then snatching up an HP, killing a man who just shot Hudson. Bang!" Woods pointed at Devil as if he were shooting him, a grin on his face.

Section smiled, keeping his arms crossed as he listened. "Sounds like quite a ride.."

Woods chuckled, looking back at Section then back down again. "You can't kill me... thanks to your old man. He put it all on the line for me... for honor and friendship. Yeah. He's just like you, kid." Woods looked up, brow raised. "That's how it started. Your old man tries to kill Menendez. Menendez wants payback... even if it takes decades. Menendez, back then was a, uh... big fish in a small pond. He made his cake by running a drug cartel out on Nicaragua. It was a hand-me-down, mm-hmm. The CIA smoked his old man. Old Cyclops is pretty pissed at America. While we're fucking around in the Middle East, the Russians and the Chinese are getting real cozy. Now the politicians, they want you to think this is about ideology. That's a lot of horseshit." Woods looked up at Harper. "Give me your phone."

Harper reaches back, pulling out his mobile to give to Woods. "Go ahead." He spoke softly, nodding.

"Rare Earth Elements. The whole fucking world runs on this shit. Who controls all of it? China. So while Corporate America's kissing China's ass... Then this shit called Cordis Die comes up on Facebook, YouTube and twitter.. Causing these riots in North Korea and Iran, and the man behind it all? Some wise ass named Odysseus." Woods stopped as he looked at Devil.

The younger Volket shook his head. "I saw it, but I thought it was some bullshit myself.."

Woods gave a chuckle, shaking his head. "Yeah, right.. But this guy? Pft. Odysseus, my ass. Raul fucking Menendez. Asshole! And I tried to tell 'em! I told the JSOC, but they were too busy." Woofs started making a bunch of sounds, mimicking a woman on the phone talking gibberish, which earned a few chuckles from the men inside.

"I remember the day you called.. You cussed that poor lady out.." Section gave a wry grin, adjusting his seating.

Woods blew a raspberry. "Poor lady my ass..." He waved his friend's offspring off, shaking his head. "See, the drone race had started. I mean really, guys? You're gonna build an entire military based on a mineral element that's wholly controlled by China? Fuck, I've been talking way too much. I need a drink." He turned to Harper. "Dipshit, go get me a soda. Get it from the nurses' stash, none of that diet crap." He demanded, earning a few grumbles from the man, and a chuckle or two from Devil and Section.

Begrudgingly, Harper did as he was told, leaving the room as he let his weapon hang from it's harness.

"Anyways. They take out Cordis Die's network. Two days later, the Director of the FBI, burned alive. Right now a billion people believe that Raul Menendez is their savior. Well guess what boys? He's not. You better take him out pretty fucking quick." Woods paused for a moment, looking at the two in the room with him. "Bad shit's gonna happen." He told them.

**And if you are wondering, yes.. Devil is my Real Life little brother, and Kiara Archer is a friend of mine, XShadowPhoenixX. **

**Read and Review, Peeps. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
